In the modern age of communications technology, users often have several electronic devices and accessories that they use throughout the day to conduct business, keep in touch with family and friends, access news and entertainment, etc. From tablet computers to handheld devices, headsets to speakers, user devices typically need to be charged for a certain amount of time to allow them to function.
With ever-increasing demands on their time, many users want to know the status of a charging operation to easily and promptly identify when a device has been fully charged or how much time is remaining, for example.